


Bring You Back

by Im_not_good_at_this



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bring You Back, One Shot, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Story, i don't tag, often, they/them pronouns, think yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_good_at_this/pseuds/Im_not_good_at_this
Summary: Alex needs to bring Riley back. They must, the question is, can they?





	Bring You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short story I wrote for English class and would like feedback. Please let me know what you think, and maybe I'll write more to the adventures of Riley and Alex. Please enjoy.

I met her in the halfway. The dark red surrounding us. She was wearing what she wore that night. Blue jeans and a grey tank top, sneakers on her feet. I was happy to see her again. I really was, but she wasn’t happy to see me. At all. 

“Riley.” I breathed out, watching her glare.

“Alex. You promised me you wouldn’t.” She sounded stern and sad. I shook my head and gave her a soft smile.

“I couldn’t let you go, I guess.” Her glare softened and she reached a hand out to gently touch my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

“Now I have to let you go. I was fine like this.” I shook my head, bringing my hand up to cup her hand on my cheek. 

“I had to bring you back, Riles,” I called her the nickname I gave her years ago. “I wasn’t fine like this.” I could tell our time was running short. “But it won’t stay this way. I’ll be back to you before you know it. Go up and live your life.” She laughed bitterly.

“You know it doesn’t work that way, Alex, it never has.” I smiled a genuine smile.

“I figured it out, Riles, I’ll come back to you. Will you wait for me?” I asked her. I could see the doubt in her eyes. She was beginning to fade.

“You know I’ll always wait for you. Always. I love you, Alex.” I smiled sadly at her as she continued to fade away, back to life.

“I love you too, Riley.” I spoke as she faded completely. 

I felt a pull at my midsection and I watched my life flash all around me. Moments with family and friends. With Riley. That night and today. Everything I could ever remember.   
I ended up in a dark room with a couch in the middle of it. I flopped down on the couch and looked around at the bare room. This was supposed to be how I lived for the rest of eternity, but I found a way to trick the system and I smiled. I knew there wasn’t much longer I had to spend in the room. I would be leaving soon if it all worked.

No one would know except for me. I wouldn’t even tell Riley how. All that would matter is that I got back to her. I passed the time I had in the room pacing, hoping that it would work. I hoped I’d get out of this room and back to the apartment. 

It didn’t take long until I felt a pull at my midsection again and I smiled. I was going home. I stopped in the halfway again, although this time I met no one. I smiled even wider as I was pulled at once more. Next thing I knew, I was falling into my bedroom.

“Woah!” I exclaimed as I hit the ground, hard. I sat up, rubbing my head. “Ouch.” I mumbled.

“Alex! You made it!” I was engulfed in a huge hug and I recognized Riley’s perfume and shower gel. The stuff I never got rid off. She was freshly showered, I could feel her wet hair. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling closer and shoving my nose in her shoulder. Her head on top of mine.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get to hug you again.” I breathed out, pulling away to look at her. She had changed into an old t-shirt of mine and a pair of shorts. Her emerald eyes staring at me with unshed tears.

“Whatever you did, it worked. We’re both here again, and we’ll stay this way.” I smiled and pulled her back into a hug again, glad my plan worked. We had each other again. Nothing could come between us anymore.


End file.
